World of Song Fics
by aUgOuX
Summary: Song fictions based on my stories. Here's a healthy tip: OUR FUN IS UNLIMITED WITH OUR IMAGINATION!
1. Di Lang Ikaw

**What's up surfers? Check out this Tagalog song fic. Well, it's kind of Tagalog-English Song fic. I hope you all understand. Just use your imagination and you will know what I'm talking about, ya know what I mean, don't you? Okay, good night! **

Zoe grabbed the padlock that Takuya gave her when they were in Thailand.

_"I bought a souvenir," Takuya pulled a bolt from his pocket._

_"Ha!" Zoe's voice whipped, and then Takuya was right behind her, his hands curling over Zoe's, loosening the lock into her hand. "What is this?" she demanded, chuckling,_

_He turned his face away from Zoe, then back to hers and grabbed the lock. "I want it to make it simple so here it is," he introduced. "This is where our happy, sad and embarrassing moments locked."_

_Zoe giggled as she pulled back the lock from him. "You are full of crazy ideas."_

_He pulled another things from his pocket. This time, it was a key. "This is a key to our world. Only you and I can use this." Takuya turned to open the window and threw the key out of the window._

_"What the heck was that for?" Zoe's head twisted around, her eyes locking on the outside, her expression confused. She realized at once that he's really ready._

_"What did you see?" Takuya said—and there was no question in his flat, uncaring voice._

_Zoe looked at him sharply. He kept his expression vacant and waited. Her eyes confused as she flickered swiftly between their faces, feeling the chaos…for she could guess what Takuya's been doing._

_He felt a tranquil atmosphere settle around him. He welcomed it, using it to keep his emotions disciplined, under control._

_Zoe, too, recovered herself._

_"You gave me a lock and threw the key away," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing._

_"If we ever find the key, it means we're meant for each other."_

_They looked at each other, her expression smooth and withdrawn. "I'll be waiting for that."_

**Pansin mo ba ang pagbabago?****  
****Di matitigan ang iyong mga mata****  
****Tila di na nananabik****  
****Sa iyong yakap at halik****  
**

Takuya was walking back to his room then he had a flashback.

"I'm in love with you!" He's heart can't stop beating loudly.

_Zoe stepped back automatically from Takuya. "Takuya…I have…I gotta go," she grabbed her backpack and shoes and ran away from Takuya._

_Her mind swirling her dizzily, full of images she couldn't' understand, and some she fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear to her_

Takuya smiled to himself thinking if he was crazy.

Zoe lied her head back down on her bed, tears running on her face like razor blades. She raised the padlock and smiled to herself.

_He frowned. "What's the difference between those who can and cannot see?"_

_"What?"_

_"Those who can see never know when or what they can see or cannot see."_

_"Huh?"_

**Sana'y malaman mo****  
****Hindi sinasadya****  
****Kung ang nais ko ay maging Malaya**

Zoe stood a hugged herself on the couch just like what Takuya's doing in his room only his daydreaming without hugging himself. He looked to his side like Zoe did, as if they were looking into someone.

**Di lang ikaw****  
****Di lang ikaw ang nahihirapan****  
****Damdamin ko rin ay naguguluhan****  
****Di lang ikaw****  
****Di lang ikaw ang nababahala****  
****Bulong ng isip wag kang pakawalan****  
****Ngunit puso ko ay kailangan kang iwan**

When Zoe was drowning, Zoe saw _Takuya. _That's the reason she had no will to fight. Her subconscious had stored Takuya away in flawless detail, saving him for that final moment. She saw his perfect face as if he were really there at the bottom of the ocean; the exact shade of his skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his furious eyes. He was angry, naturally, that she was giving up. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared with rage.

**Pansin mo ba ang nararamdaman****  
****Di na tayo magkaintindihan****  
****Tila hindi na maibabalik****  
****Tamis ng yakap at halik****  
**

"Keep swimming!" Takuya begged as if he wasn't under the water urgently.

Zoe smiled. _Where? _

"Stop that!" he ordered. "Don't you dare give up! Fight!" he yelled. "Damn it, Zoe, keep fighting."

_Why?_

"No! Zoe, no!"

**Maaring tama ka lumalamig ang pagsinta****  
****Sana'y malaman mong di ko sinasadya**

_"Leave me alone. There's nothing more to say, I've already told you everything I wanted to."_

_He gaped. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"_

_"You're the one who haven't said anything yet!" She yelled back at him._

_"I'm sorry, Zoe," Takuya said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong him._

_"You broke your promise, Takuya. You lied to me!" The blank emptiness of her life before—before Takuya brought some semblance of reason back into it—reared up confronted her. Loneliness choked in her throat. "Stay away from me. I don't wanna ever talk to you again."_

_The silly, inconsequential hurt was incredibly potent. Zoe's tears welled up again. "Are you…breaking up with me?" The words were all wrong, but they were the best way he could think to phrase what he was asking._

_She barked out a bitter laugh. "Hardly. I think I am."_

_"Zoe…why? I know I've hurt you but I didn't mean to. Please, Zoe. I almost broke my promise to you. I need you!" The blank emptiness of her life before—Takuya brought semblance of reason back into it—reared up and confronted him. Loneliness choked in their throat. "I'm sorry, Zoe," Takuya said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him._

_"Almost? You just did!"_

_Zoe heard her voice escaping in a whisper._

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't…before…" she was desperate, reaching, stretching the truth so far that it curved nearly into a shape of a lie. "Maybe…you and I changed," she whispered. "I gave you time…you quit on me when I gave you time, Takuya. I can't take that."_

_His face went from anger to agony in a second. One shaking hand reached toward her and she slapped it away from her._

_"No. Don't think like that, Zoe, please. I blame myself for this, this is my entire fault. This one is__all__me. I swear I'll make it up to you."_

_"It's not you, it's me," she whispered. "There won't be a next time."_

_"I mean it, Zoe. Don't do this…" he struggled, his voice going even huskier as he fought to control his emotion. His eyes were tortured. "Am I not good enough to be your boyfriend anymore? I'm good."_

_"You__were__good. But not anymore to me." She stared at him, confused and appalled. "What are you__saying?__You__were__much better than I am, Takuya. You__were__good. Now, I'm telling you that you aren't anymore. Takuya. It's not a vicious lie, Takuya! Let me tell you that!" She was suddenly yelling again._

_Takuya's face went hard a flat. "No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am."_

_"Good to know, because what I think is what you are! Takuya—liar, cheater, what else? Does liar and cheater make a difference?"_

_She was backing away from him._

_"I'm sorry, Zoe," he said again; this time it was a broken mumble._

_"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She repeated. "Sorry won't change anything—from now on, Takuya doesn't exist in my world anymore."_

_Zoe turned and almost ran away from him._

Takuya absentmindedly bumped his head to his window several times as he remembered that.

**Di lang ikaw****  
****Di lang ikaw ang nahihirapan****  
****Damdamin ko rin ay naguguluhan****  
****Di lang ikaw****  
****Di lang ikaw ang nababahala****  
****Bulong ng isip wag kang pakawalan****  
****Ngunit puso ko ay kailangan kang iwan**

She saw a piece of paper on the table beside her bed.

She picked it up, her hand was shaking:

_**I love you. I am so sorry. I am so very, very sorry.**_

_**Don't be angry with my friends even though you're already not. Thank you for everything.**_

_**I came in your room, hoping to talk with you, turns out you fall asleep on your couch.**_

_**And please, please next time don't forget to lock your door. Please, don't think I did something to you, I only carried you in your bed, nothing else.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Forgive me.**_

_**Takuya.**_

Zoe grumbled the letter carefully, and threw it away from her. Eventually she will find it. She only hoped she would understand him, and he would understand her, and they listened to each other just once.

**Di hahayaang habang buhay kang saktan****  
****Di sasayangin ang iyong panahon****  
****Ikaw ay magiging Masaya****  
****Sa yakap at sa piling ng iba**

_Takuya brought Zoe to the park. Zoe sat at the swing. Shivered._

_"Are you cold?" Zoe hasn't given him an answer and Takuya was shrugging out of his jacket. He was removing a light red leather jacket now; underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was._

_He handed her the jacket._

_"Thanks" she said, sliding her arms into his jacket. It was hot—she stopped shivering. It smelled amazing. She inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. The sleeves were much too long; she shoved it back so she could free her hands._

_"That color red looks lovely with your skin, he said, as he sat at the swing, watching her. She was surprised; she looked down._

_"Why'd you brought me here?" Zoe asked._

_"I love parks."_

_"So am I. I hang out here every time there are no classes. I especially love swinging!" As she moved back and forth on the swing._

_"I'm sorry...and thank you very much."_

_"For what?"_

_"I'm sorry because I acted like you never existed from the first time I saw you. And thank you, for everything."_

_"I haven't given you anything yet."_

_"For still being my friend even though I've been rude around ya since the day we've met."_

_Zoe didn't reply instead she smiled. She looked up at the sky. Both of them watching the stars shining._

**Di lang ikaw****  
****Di lang ikaw ang nahihirapan****  
****Damdamin ko rin ay naguguluhan****  
****Di lang ikaw****  
****Di lang ikaw ang nababahala****  
****Bulong ng isip wag kang pakawalan****  
****Ngunit puso ko ay kailangan kang iwan**

Zoe wiped off of the tears angrily and hugged the pillow on her bed.

"I'm sorry," over and over until she drifted to sleep.

**Based on 'I am Your Life' **

**Don't forget to read/review guys!**


	2. When I'm With You

**Yes! I finally got to update one of my stories. You know, piles of works, no time and effort, my schedules are full. I introduce you to my Official Song Fic: When I'm With You, based on 'I'm Yours, You're Mine'. I hope you enjoy.**

Takuya walked with Zoe at the cafeteria. His chocolate eyes never left Zoe's.

_**Saw you walk in to the room**__**  
**__**Thought i'd try to talk to you**__**  
**__**Babe am i every glad you wanted me too**_

Zoe walked swiftly out of the school.

"Hey Zoe, wait up!" Takuya called over.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanna hang-out…you know chill?"

Zoe stared at Koji, making a move on her best friend, Ashley.

"I get it…never mind. I'll see you tomorrow," Takuya walked away from Zoe.

"I haven't said anything yet, okay?" Zoe shouted at Takuya.

Takuya turned around and fixed his eyes on Zoe, smiling mysteriously.

While they were hanging out at the plaza, Takuya was asking about Zoe's love life.

"What is it that Koji caught your attention?" Takuya started.

"Look, I'm not gonna let Koji affect me. Just because they like each other doesn't mean I'm gonna be mocking all day night long," Zoe explained.

"That's what I like about you, tough on the outside but sweet on the inside."

"You want some ice-cream?" Takuya ordered two chocolate ice creams while Zoe bought one french-fries, she preferred she and Takuya shared.

Takuya and Zoe sat on the grass at the plaza, where they decided to eat their snacks. "Hey, I've got something new. Try this out." Zoe took one piece of french-fry then tipped it with her ice-cream and swallowed it.

"Okay, that was freakishly weird," Takuya commented.

"What? It's tasty," Zoe disagreed to Takuya.

"Oh yeah? Try my recipe, bread with a peanut butter," Takuya pointed.

"That's it?" Zoe was raised her right eyebrow.

"Wait! I'm not yet finish—then pour it deep into your orange juice. Delicious isn't it?" Takuya snapped his finger.

"That's even more disgusting that what I just showed you," Zoe remarked.

"Are you sure?" Takuya finished the last piece of French-fry.

"We'll see about that," Zoe began laughing.

"What? What's wrong? What's so funny?" Zoe didn't answer his question so Takuya joined along.

_**Its been two years to the day**__**  
**__**half the time I've been away**__**  
**__**i know I'm not there enough**__**  
**__**but that is gonna change**_

Takuya went upstairs with on a tray.

"Guess who?" Takuya grinned widely.

"Aww…you shouldn't. Where's Mom?"

"At work." Takuya fed Zoe.

After her breakfast, Takuya pour the hankie and put it on Zoe's forehead.

Zoe cried.

"Zoe? Are you crying?"

"You know, ever since we're in grade five you're very kind to me until now." Zoe stopped and smiled.

"That's what I do, Zoe. I promised you that I will be your side whenever you need my help. And seems like you need my help all the time."

_**cause I'm coming back**__**  
**__**to show you that**__**  
**__**I'm keeping the promise that i made**_

"Takuya's staring at you." Ashley giggled in Zoe's ear.

"I can feel it. And I hope he's angry." Zoe responded.

"Why would you want that?"

"I have no idea." Zoe confided. She still felt queasy. She put her head down on her arm.

"He's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him." Zoe hissed.

Ashley snickered, but she looked away. Zoe raised her head enough to make sure she did, contemplating violence of she resisted.

When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever your not around

"Zoe." Takuya's voice was right beside her, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," She groaned. "Go away."

He chuckled.

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath Zoe. Her eyes flew open in shock. Takuya had scooped instead of a hundred and ten.

"Put me down!" He was walking before Zoe finished talking. "Hey!"

"You look awful," he told Zoe, grinning.

"Put me back on the sidewalk," she moaned. The rocking movement of Takuya's walk was not helping. He held Zoe away from his body, gingerly, supporting all her weight with just his arms—it didn't seem to bother him.

when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now

Takuya's hands grab Zoe's face from both sides, his lips come down hard on Zoe.

Zoe had frozen for a half second. No one had ever kissed her in her life. Not a real kiss. Just her parents' pecks on the cheek or forehead. This is something she thought she would never feel.

_**I'll make every second count**__**  
**__**when I'm with you**_

_**yeah we've had our ups and downs**__**  
**__**but we've always worked them out**__**  
**__**babe am i ever glad we got this far now**_

Jess was punching Takuya's arm playfully. He caught her fists and pulled her closer to him. She laughed, tugging away, but Takuya reel her in and almost planted a solid kiss on her cheek if Takuya didn't saw Zoe.

Jane and Zoe exchanged a quick, startled glance. Takuya set Jess free as soon as she saw her. Zoe had frozen for a half second. Zoe wasn't sure exactly what it feels like, though. There's too much pain.

Zoe jerk away and Takuya ran after her.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He kept repeating while hugging her shoulders.

_**still i'm lying here tonight**__**  
**__**wishing i was by your side**__**  
**__**cause when i'm not there enough**__**  
**__**nothing feels right**_

Zoe sat at the middle of her bed and opened the book of picture of her and Takuya only. Ridiculously.

On the first page, she gasped aloud. Takuya looked just as beautiful as he did in real life, staring at me out of the picture with warm eyes she'd missed for the past few days. It was almost uncanny that anyone would look so…so…beyond description. No thousand words could equal this picture.

She flipped through the rest of the page quickly once.

The first was the picture of Takuya in the kitchen, his warm eyes touched with tolerant amusement. The second was Takuya and Steve, watching TV. The difference in Takuya's expression was severe. His eyes were careful here, reserved. Still breathtakingly beautiful, but his face was hotter, more like a sculpture, less alive.

The last was the picture of Takuya and her standing awkwardly side by side. Takuya's face was the same as the last, hot statue-like. But that wasn't most troubling part of this photograph. The contrast between the two of them was painful. He looked athletic. She looked very average, almost shamefully plain. She flipped the page over with the feeling of disgust. Then threw the book away from her.

_**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**I'll make every second count**__**  
**__**cause i miss you, whenever your not around**__**  
**__**when i kiss you**__**  
**__**i still get butterflies**__**  
**__**years from now**__**  
**__**i'll make every second count**__**  
**__**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**when i'm with you**_

"When you dated my best friend, a part of me wanted to get you back but I reminded myself that the decision to terminate the relationship was mine alone," she confessed then sniffed, feeling a little awkward. After memories of the four months they spent together resurfaced. "I…uh…gotta go."

Takuya let her turned her back on him, again. Accepting that they may never be together.

_**whatever it takes**__**  
**__**im not gonna break the promise i made**_

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was their theme song. She went to look at his mind-boggling music collection. She turned, and he was looking at her with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

"I was prepared to feel…relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I_like_it. It makes me…happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," she said, smiling back. She'd worried that he might regret telling her these thing. It was good to know that wasn't the case.

She didn't see him leap at her—it was much too fast. She only found herself suddenly airbone, and then they crashed onto the bed. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around her—she was barely jostled. But she still was gasping as she tried to right herself.

He wasn't having that. He curled her into a ball against his chest, holding her more securely than iron chains. She glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor.

_**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**I'll make every second count**__**  
**__**cause i miss you**_

Zoe sighed a heavy sigh. Then she pulled out two cans of soda from her bag, cracking one open and handling it to Takuya. She opened the second, and held it up ceremoniously.

"Here's to meeting the parents," she toasted. "Today."

"And recklessness every day in between," he emphasized.

_**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**I'll make every second count**__**  
**__**cause i miss you, whenever your not around**_

And they were flying.

There was wind that wasn't there before, blowing their skin against their skull.

But this was only first gear. Her foot itched toward the gearshift as she twisted for more gas.

"Whoa, Zoe! Watch what you're doing!"

"Just relax, Takuya, and enjoy the ride." From the speed to realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and Zoe turned rapidly and surely.

"Brakes, brakes," Takuya muttered to Zoe.

Zoe hit the brakes slowly and get off of the motor but she didn't forget to put the stand.

"What the heck was that for?" Takuya yelled.

"Wow," she murmured. She was trilled. "Look on the bright side, we're still alive."

"You were great!" Takuya enthused and then left Zoe's fit on the ground then spun her around.

Zoe flexed her arms and legs. "You wanna do it again?"

"I don't think so." He still sounded worried. "Maybe this time we'll never make it to graduation."

_**when i kiss you**__**  
**__**i still get butterflies**__**  
**__**years from now**__**  
**__**i'll make every second count**_

Takuya leaned forward and grabbing her chin. He kisses her, and she felt it. His lips are softer that his hands, and hot, even in the warm desert night. A flock of butterflies riots in her stomach and steals her breath. Her hands reach for him instinctively. She touched the warm skin of his cheek, the rough hair on his neck. Her fingers skim over a line of puckered skin, a raised ridge right beneath the hairline.

_**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**when i'm with you**__**  
**__**when i'm with you**_

Takuya pulled Zoe into his arms at once, and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks then her lips.

There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed hers—like he was afraid they only had so much time to left them.

Zoe couldn't let herself think about that. Their hearts, racing already, spluttered frantically. Zoe twisted slowly in his arms. His hands seized her face.

His mouth was gentle; there was a brand-new edge of conflict and desperation in the way his lips moved. She locked her arms in his neck, and, to her suddenly overheated skin, his body felt hotter than ever.

He didn't stop kissing her. Zoe was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave her skin.

**So what do you think? Corny, over-acting? Please don't forget to read/review!**


	3. It Ends

**What's up people of the earth (mga mdlang pipz)? Woo-hoo! The good news is my first quarter exam was a success, it was pretty easy! The bad news is I almost got into a fight, good thing someone stopped me from punching two backstabbing bitches! *PLEASE EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE* **

**The Song Fic is based on the story what I like to call 'I'm Yours, You're Mine'. Well, this is about Takuya. **

_**So clear silver moon, **__**  
**__**Wind blows through my room, **__**  
**__**Memories of Saturday, **__**  
**__**(Memories of Saturday)**_

Takuya sat at the middle of the bed and grabbed the picture of her and Takuya. Ridiculously.

It was a picture of him and Zoe standing awkwardly side by side. The contrast between the two of them was painful. Takuya looked athletic. Zoe looked very average, almost shamefully plain. He tears it in half with the feeling of disgust.

_**Slight turn of her head, **__**  
**__**Eyes down when she said, **__**  
**__**she's going away,**_

Takuya remembered how Zoe broke his heart:

_Right after school, Takuya cornered Zoe while she's walking to her house. "Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss or something?"_

_Zoe sighed and continued ignoring him but that didn't stop Takuya from knowing what's going on._

_"What's with you, Zoe? You're not the Zoe I know already." He raised his eyebrows._

_"I just need a little space, okay?"_

_Then Takuya took a one step back._

_"I don't like playing games today, Takuya. So please, don't start with me."_

_"Where's the Zoe that I loved?"_

_"Oh, Takuya, stop acting that this is about you," Zoe cried._

_"This isn't about me, Zoe. This is about us."_

_"Just leave me alone," she demanded._

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong about us," he challenged._

_"Are you testing me?"_

_Now both of them are speaking together but all Zoe can hear is Takuya's voice._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Takuya almost shouted._

_"You're making this harder and harder," Zoe cried back._

_"You're not sweet anymore. You've been meaner than ever."_

_"It's not that and you know why I'm acting like that."_

_"Then just tell me what it is!"_

_"Will you please stop already?" Zoe covered her ears._

_"Look at me in the eye Zoe and tell me what it is," he started saying things quickly._

_"Don't start a fight with me!"_

_"We're already fighting!"_

_"Then please, Takuya, stop!"_

_"We're fighting because I'm looking for an answer to my question!"_

_"Then what do you want me to do?"_

_"Just say it out loud, Zoe!"_

_"No!"_

_"Say it!"_

_"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"_

_There was a dead silence in the winding road. Zoe was counting the seconds until he breaks the silence._

_"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Takuya whispered._

_"There are other priorities in my life…"_

_Takuya's world just flipped upside down. His heart bit, it was getting much louder._

_"Why are you leaving me?" Takuya's whispers turned to shouting. "I'm not ready yet, Zoe," Takuya's shouting turns to tears._

_"You wanna know the real reason, Takuya?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You're not sweet anymore to me, you don't have any more time and effort to me, and you're dating another girl."_

_"What? You know Zoe, you're more jealous than I thought."_

_**Going away,**__**  
**__**I need to know this,**_

_"This means you have to let me go…"_

_"Not yet because I still love you more than my own life," he screamed onto his knees._

_"You're always saying that yet I can't feel it anymore," then she chuckled. "Look yourself Takuya, you're acting like a big baby."_

_"No, Zoe, no," he squeezed her shivering hands._

_"Let go of me!" She pulled her hands away from Takuya then pushed him into the bushed then she ran away with tears on her burning cheeks._

_Their tears run down on their cheeks like razor blades and Takuya didn't blame don't know whom to blame: he or Zoe. All the words Zoe never say came out. Takuya and Zoe are feeling the same; pain, confusion, loneliness, anger._

_**Am I the fool? **__**  
**__**Am I a victim?,**_

_"Please, Zoe. Just give me another chance. Please!" he begged._

_"What about me? Will I ever get to do the things I want, huh?" No answer. "Answer me!" Zoe commanded._

_"Zoe, please." He repeated._

_"Shut up."_

_"No, don't tell me to shut up."_

_"I feel sorry for you, Takuya. The way you look and think…it's so sad," Zoe said it like it was insult to him. "It's time for us for to move on."_

_**I'd rather know,**__**  
**__**you'd rather kiss him,**_

"Takuya, C'mon!" Jane called.

"I'll catch up," he replied.

"She's with Koichi and the others," Ash said.

"Don't you think we overdo it?" Takuya asked.

"Making Zoe jealous is fun, but watching her acting like that was funnier," Alec laughed.

Takuya stared at her deadly the n she backed away.

"What?" Tara complained. "She deserves it anyway for acting such a jerk to you."

"I thought you wanted to make her jealous?" JP folded his arms across his chest.

"I do but—"

"So let her suffer the pain you're having," Jane interrupted.

"You're doubting, aren't you?" Angela said as she read his expression.

"I just. . .I didn't. . .Just go in and I'll catch up with you guys later," Takuya ran off from his friends and back into the plaza.

"Still in love with the worm, eh?" Jane shouted behind him but he easily ignored it.

Takuya's heart was pounding in great speed, feeling regret to what he have seen. He realized even though Zoe had broke his heart, he doesn't want to see her get hurt because it would hurt him as much as she does.

Before Takuya entered the plaza, he felt a sting in his heart.

Takuya watched Koichi pulled her from the grass and threw her across his back. Zoe laid her head on Koichi's back then closed her eyes. It was like his brain is spinning around, even his sight's spinning around.

_**Goodnight, tonight,**__**  
**__**I'm blinded,**__**  
**__**I tried, I tried,**_

This caused Takuya fierce, aching pain. The delicate heart in his thin chest shuddered. It made him sorry to realize that he still loved Zoe. She wasn't free for that, wasn't free of jealousy for the girl he loved. He slowly turns around and walked away.

_**Is this the way, is this the way,**__**  
**__**It ends?**_

_**Dark echoes inside,**__**  
**__**Can't sleep through the night,**__**  
**__**All the words I heard you say,**__**  
**__**(Memories of Saturday)**_

Takuya was having another sleepless night. His still staring at the ceiling. He could hear himself fighting with his thoughts for no good reason. 

_**Fade over the yard,**__**  
**__**Lay under the stars,**__**  
**__**Stuck in this place,**_

Takuya finished his glass of water and threw it to the wall. It shattered into pieces as it echoed in the bright but cold room.

_**Am I the fool?,**__**  
**__**Am I a victim?,**__**  
**__**I'd rather know,**__**  
**__**You'd rather kiss him,**__**  
**__**Goodnight, tonight,**__**  
**__**I'm blinded,**__**  
**__**I tried, I tried,**__**  
**__**Is this the way, is this the way,**__**  
**__**It ends?,**_

He punched their bathroom glass with his bare right hand. Beyond the shock, there was also pain. His right hand jagged shards of glass. Only how did he feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from wrist to the crease inside his hand.

_**Get up, and chase the vision,**__**  
**__**Stand up, and watch the world go by,**__**  
**__**ah, ah**_

Takuya stood at the middle of the empty plaza, too stunned now to feel the pain on his bleeding hand. He couldn't breathe yet. Rain poured down slowly but heavily. But then he remembered how Zoe threw the painful words to him, and he couldn't hold back of his cream of agony.

_**You found, the feel of reason,**__**  
**__**Black clouds, are filling up my sky,**__**  
**__**Ah, ah, yeah **_

It was now raining fast and hardly. Over the pain of his hand, he felt the sharp rip across his hand now where the glass cut into it a while ago. He closed his eyes, he can feel a smirk on his face while he cries and screams freely.

_**Am I the fool,**__**  
**__**Am I the victim,**_

Takuya started talking to himself:

_I don't know how bad it was for you, Zoe, _he spoke, eyes still closed; motionless.

_I was all so vulnerable. . ._he said slowly. _I never knew what to do. _

He remembered Zoe being empty:

_Zoe wasn't eating, drinking, she wouldn't move to where she sat at the cafeteria not until the bell rings but she went back to normal. She ate, works, and slept and did her homework before she goes home. _

_But her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things—she wouldn't listen to music that time; he found bunch of cuts on her hands when she fainted at class one time, he saw her punching the wall until it bleeds. She's not taking pictures; he figured it out—she was avoiding everything that might remind her of. . .him._

_She could hardly talk; her friends were so worried about saying something that would upset her—the littlest things would make her flinch—and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if someone asked her something._

_She was alone all the time. It was night of the living dead._

_**I'd rather know,**__**  
**__**you'd rather kiss him,**_

_Every time I see you cry I am upset, _he continued speaking. _And that I realized I wanted to see you smile._

_**Am I the fool?,**__**  
**__**Am I a victim?,**__**  
**__**I'd rather know,**__**  
**__**You'd rather kiss him,**__**  
**__**Goodnight, tonight,**__**  
**__**I'm blinded,**__**  
**__**I tried, I tried,**__**  
**__**Is this the way, is this the way,**__**  
**__**It ends?,**_

Zoe stopped from walking then turned around. She sighed. "Takuya," she called over his name. "I'm sorry," her tears ran down to her cheeks. "I'm really, really sorry," she sniffed. "Because I'm hurting you…" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to."

Takuya was touched. "I didn't mean to," Zoe repeated. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," she kept saying sorry over and over again.

_**Am I the fool?,**__**  
**__**Am I a victim?,**__**  
**__**I'd rather know,**__**  
**__**You'd rather kiss him,**__**  
**__**Goodnight, tonight,**__**  
**__**I'm blinded,**__**  
**__**I tried, I tried,**__**  
**__**Is this the way, is this the way,**__**  
**__**It ends?,**__**  
**_

Zoe sighed then met her eyes to Takuya's. "Sorry."

"You know, I should be the one here apologizing. So I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry for not saying sorry the day I hurt you because when you broke up with me I only thought. . .for myself. . .what I only feel. . .what I only like," he continued. Zoe looked deeply into Takuya's eyes and listened to what she was saying. "I'm sorry Zoe I became selfish. I never cared you need to find the Zoe that got lost that time," Zoe's eyes were burning.

"Zoe still loves you," she touched his face with her firing palm. Takuya rested his head on Zoe's palm and took it and kissed her hand, crying.

"You don't know how much I love saying you that. . ." he sniffed. "I wish we are still together," his tears raised down on his blazing cheek. "I wish there enough more time to say how much I've missed you. . ." he held Zoe's hand so tightly and never let it go, "but. . .every time I how much I love you. . .I can't avoid to feel the pain. . .and I'm sorry," he sobbed.

Zoe finally had shed into tears. "What am I supposed to do?"

"This is me, Zoe. I'm the one who needs time, now. . .so I can forget each and every pain. . .to remember all the way in what's best for us," Zoe nodded. "In order for Takuya to come back when we separated. . ." he didn't finish instead, he rubbed his eyes. "I will never stop loving you, Zoe," he sniffed. "If I come back here, I can love you with all my heart that there's nothing you have to worry about if we get hurt."

His lips crushed hers. He kissed her calmly, smoothly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of her neck. His mouth was soft, despite the calm, his lips molding to hers in a warm, unfamiliar way. Zoe's lips opened, she felt his hot breath in her mouth.

And he pulled back to look at her. He pressed his lips softly to hers again, once, twice…third time.

He let go of her face and leaned away.

"As long as I'm alive, my heart will always be yours," He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to her forehead for the briefest instant. Her eyes closed.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. Her eyes flashed open. He was walking away.

**I hope you like it. I'll continue the 'I am Your Life' when I feel like it because I really need a break for being a very busy bee for weeks! Men, I have so many activities on September. Ugh! Don't forget to read/review!**


	4. Boston

**hey, hey readers! i present to you, 'BOSTON'. . .based on the potential break-up of Takuya and Zoe in 'I am Your Life'. I hope you like it, ENJOY!**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

In the light of the sun**__**  
**__**is there anyone? Oh, it has begun**_

She reached the edge of the pool light and steeped through the last fringe of fern into the loveliest place she had ever seen. The park was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers—violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, she could hear the bubbling music stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. She walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. She spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm.

_**Oh dear, you look so lost**__**  
**__**your eyes are red, the tears are shed**__**  
**__**this world you must have crossed,**_

She cried on her knees. A cold breeze whipped through the meadow, swaying the grass like something was moving through it.

Zoe scrambled to her feet, backing away even though the wind brushed harmlessly past her. Stumbling in pain, she turned and ran headlong into the trees.

The next few hours were agony. It took her three times as long to escape the trees as it had to get to the meadow. At first she paid no attention to where she was headed, focused only on what she was running from. She was deep in the unfamiliar and menacing forest. Her hands were shaking so violently.

The call of a jaybird made her leap back and fall into a thick stand of young spruce, scraping up her arms and tangling her hair with sap. She screamed without her knowing, her scream echoed inside the forest.

At last there was a break in the trees ahead. She came out onto the empty road a mile or so south of where she came from. Exhausted as she was, she jogged up the lane until bumped into someone. She was sobbing again. She fiercely shoved the hands that were supposed to help her stand up. It helped her control the tears.

_**You said**___

_**you don't know me**__**  
**__**and you don't even care, oh yeah**_

"What are you doing here, Zoe?" Takuya growled.

She stared at him in blank astonishment.

There was darkness in Takuya now. Like Zoe's sun had imploded.

"Takuya?" she whispered.

He just stared at her, his eyes tense and angry.

She realized they were alone. Nobody near them.

She wanted to hit Takuya.

The violent desire caught her off guard and knocked the wind out of her. It was the most forbidden of all wishes—eve when she only wished it for a malicious reason like this. The future was lost to her forever, had never really been within her grasp. She scrambled to gain control of herself while the hole in her chest ached hollowly.

_**And you said, you don't know me**__**  
**__**and you don't wear my chains,**_

"What do you want?" Takuya demanded, his expression growing more resentful as he watched the play of emotion across her face.

"I want to talk to you," she said in a weak voice. She tried to focus, but she was still reeling against the escape of her taboo dream.

"Go ahead," he hissed through his teeth. His glare was vicious. She'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me. It hurt with a surprising intensity—a physical pain, stabbing her head and heart.

Zoe took a deep breath. "You know what I want to know."

He didn't answer. He just stared at her bitterly.

She stared back and silence stretched longer. The pain in his face unnerved her. She felt a lump beginning to build in her throat.

"Can we walk?" She asked while she could still speak.

He didn't' respond in any way; his face didn't change.

_**Oh yeah**_

They started walking down the street. Her feet squished in the damp grass and mud beside the road, and, as that was the only sound. She felt better when Takuya went beside her. As they walked, she struggled for the right thing to say, but nothing came. She just got more and angrier at Takuya…he had allowed this…he broke his promise.

Takuya suddenly picked up the pace, striding ahead of her easily with his long legs, and then swinging around to face her, planting him in her path so she would have to stop too.

She was distracted by the overt grace of his movement. Takuya had been nearly as klutzy as her. When did he change?

"Let's get this over with," she said in a hard, husky voice.

Takuya waited. He knew what she wanted.

"It's not what you think." His voice was abruptly weary. "It's not what I thought—I was way off."

"So what is it, then?"

He studied her face for a long moment, speculating. The anger never completely left is eyes.

Her jaw tightened, and she spoke through her teeth. "I thought you love me."

"I did."

"But you don't need me anymore," she said sourly.

"What? You know, Zoe—you're so stubborn."

"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."

"Where are you getting at?"

"You know exactly where I'm getting at!" Zoe yelled. "Where's the Takuya I know? The Takuya I love?" Her voice turned brittle and she looked at Takuya, rage burning out from her eyes. She was already crying. "I thought I can count on you…you promised that you would never ever hurt me!"

No reply.

"What's the matter? Too coward to talk?" Zoe punched Takuya's chest. "What's happening to you, Takuya? Do love someone more than me already?" Zoe grabbed Takuya's collar and kept shaking him off.

"Answer me!" Zoe yelled. "Is. There. Someone. You. Love. More. Than. Me?"

Takuya didn't seem to be listening. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself. He was so mad that his hands were shaking.

_**Essential yet appealed**__**  
**__**you carry all your thoughts across an open field**_

"Takuya, please," Zoe whispered. "I'm sick and tired of being alone. All day and night long, alone in the house."

Takuya was lost with words.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoe demanded, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Everything," he whispered. "Every part of me hurts."

The pain in his voice was nearby tangible.

The stupid tears had escaped the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and folded her arms across her chest.

He reached out to her, as he had once before, stepping forward with his arms wide.

This time Zoe cringed away, holding his hands us defensively. "Don't touch me," she whispered. "Because you have Lilith. Isn't that nice—you've always looked up to her so much." She clapped her hands together.

"What?"

_**Where flowers gaze at you**__**  
**__**they're not the only ones who cry when they see you**_

"Will you stop?"

"Who should I blame? Lilith?" She retorted.

"You should be thankful that you still got your Dad."

"You don't know anything about my past," Zoe fought. "So don't change the subject!" She snapped. "Now if I want to blame someone, why don't I put my finger at your filthy, _reeking_Lilith that you love so much?"

He halfway smiled; it was a bleak, twisted thing.

Takuya's mouth fell open and his breath came out with a _whooshing_sound. He was frozen in place, stabbed through the double-edged words. The pain twisted in familiar patterns through his body, the jagged hole ripping him open from the inside out, but it was second place, background music to the chaos of their thoughts. Takuya couldn't believe that he'd hear her correctly. There was no trace of indecision in her face. Only fury.

His mouth still hung wide.

"I don't understand who you mean," Takuya whispered.

She raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "I think you understand exactly who I mean. You're not going to make me say it again, are you?"

"I don't understand who you mean," he repeated mechanically.

"_Lilith,_" she said slowly, drawing out the word, scrutinizing his face as she spoke it. "I saw that—I can see in your eyes what it does to you when I say her name. The one you made out at the meadow these past few days."

It took Takuya too long to come up with the correct response. He shook his head in confusion. "You're being ridiculous," he told her.

"Fine," she answered, breathing deeply. "I don't wanna argue with you anymore. It doesn't matter anyway, the damage is done."

"_What damage?_"

She didn't flinch as he shouted the words in her face.

_**You said you don't know me**__**  
**__**and you don't even care, oh yeah**_

"Leave me alone. There's nothing more to say, I've already told you everything I wanted to."

He gaped. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"

"You're the one who haven't said anything yet!" She yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," Takuya said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong him.

"You broke your promise, Takuya. You lied to me!" The blank emptiness of her life before—before Takuya brought some semblance of reason back into it—reared up confronted her. Loneliness choked in her throat. "Stay away from me. I don't wanna ever talk to you again."

The silly, inconsequential hurt was incredibly potent. Zoe's tears welled up again. "Are you…breaking up with me?" The words were all wrong, but they were the best way he could think to phrase what he was asking.

She barked out a bitter laugh. "Hardly. I think I am."

"Zoe…why? I know I've hurt you but I didn't mean to. Please, Zoe. I almost broke my promise to you. I need you!" The blank emptiness of her life before—Takuya brought semblance of reason back into it—reared up and confronted him. Loneliness choked in their throat. "I'm sorry, Zoe," Takuya said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

"Almost? You just did!"

Zoe heard her voice escaping in a whisper.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't…before…" she was desperate, reaching, stretching the truth so far that it curved nearly into a shape of a lie."Maybe…you and I changed," she whispered. "I gave you time…you quit on me when I gave you time, Takuya. I can't take that."

His face went from anger to agony in a second. One shaking hand reached toward her and she slapped it away from her.

"No. Don't think like that, Zoe, please. I blame myself for this, this is my entire fault. This one is _all_me. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"It's not you, it's me," she whispered. "There won't be a next time."

"I mean it, Zoe. Don't do this…" he struggled, his voice going even huskier as he fought to control his emotion. His eyes were tortured. "Am I not good enough to be your boyfriend anymore? I'm good."

"You _were_ good. But not anymore to me." She stared at him, confused and appalled. "What are you _saying?_ You _were_ much better than I am, Takuya. You _were_good. Now, I'm telling you that you aren't anymore. Takuya. It's not a vicious lie, Takuya! Let me tell you that!" She was suddenly yelling again.

Takuya's face went hard a flat. "No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am."

"Good to know, because what I think is what you are! Takuya—liar, cheater, what else? Does liar and cheater make a difference?"

She was backing away from him.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," he said again; this time it was a broken mumble.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She repeated. "Sorry won't change anything—from now on; Takuya doesn't exist in my world anymore."

Zoe turned and almost ran away from him.

Takuya was unable to move from where he stood. He stared at Zoe, walking away. There was no reaction inside. No flutter ay the edge of the curtain, no sound of voices or movement. It faced him vacantly.

_**Well you said you don't know me**__**  
**__**and you don't wear my chains,**_

The rain started to drizzle, stinging here and there against their skin. Would any of them come back? Do they have to?

The rain picked up, and so did the wind. The drops were no longer falling from above; they slanted at an angle from the west. She could smell the brine from the ocean. Her hair whipped in her face, stinging to the wet places and tangling in her lashes. She can't take it.

Zoe didn't comment. It didn't matter. She was already soaked.

_Not as bad! Not as bad!_Their mind tried to comfort them. It was true. This wasn't bad. This wasn't the end of the world, not again. This was just the end of what a little peace there was left behind. That was all.

_Not as bad,_they agreed, and then added, _but bad enough._

She'd thought Takuya had been healing the hole in hers—or at least plugging it up, keeping it from hurting so much. She'd been wrong. He'd just been carving out his own hole, so that she was now riddled through like Swiss cheese. She wondered why she didn't crumble into pieces.

_**She said I think I'll go to Boston**__**  
**__**I think I'll start a new life**_

Zoe waited patiently as she could. When it was dark again, she opened the window to stare out the flat black that was no better than the window shade.

She was grateful that she'd had so many months' to practice with controlling her thoughts. Instead of dwelling on the terrifying possibilities that, no matter Koji said, she did not intend to survive, she concentrated on lesser problems. Like, what she was going to say to Nathan if she got back? That was a thorny enough problem to occupy several hours. And Takuya? Would she forgive him and forget everything she saw, what Takuya did, what they both said? Would Zoe end up home alone in Shibuya, with no one at all? Maybe she didn't _want_to survive, no matter what happened.

_**I think I'll start it over**__**  
**__**where no one knows my name**_

Zoe sprinted down the stairs with her last baggage behind her. Hostility rolled off of her in waves. It brought back that awful afternoon when she broke up with Takuya, and she felt her chin jerk up defensively in response.

_**I'll get out of California**__**  
**__**I'm tired of the weather**_

Zoe threw the padlock as far as she could to the beach. Zoe kept her eyes closed. And felt the guilt of throwing away the padlock.

_**I think I'll get a lover**__**  
**__**and fly 'em out to Spain**_

She was calmer, but still a mess when she looked up meeting Koji's eyes. She hadn't realized it was him. The sky was already dusky.

"Zoe?" Koji asked when Zoe accepted Koji's help now.

"Yeah, it's me." Her voice was unsteady.

"Are you crying?"

She hesitated.

"Nope…of course, not, why would I be crying?" Zoe lied.

Zoe can't help it. Her tears burst slowly. Zoe walked towards Koji to hug him.

"What happened?" Koji demanded.

"Nothing…I thought I got lost at the forest," still, lying. She tried to say it calmly, but her voice was high and shaky.

Koji's eyes grew round with curious. He grabbed the tops of her arms.

"Are you sure?"

Her head bobbed in a weak nod.

"I panicked which making me falling down a lot."

He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. For a long moment, he didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" Koji murmured.

"No problem."

Zoe was silent as the wind until she got home.

"Thank you so much," Zoe finally said.

"Anytime."

_**Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston**__**  
**__**I think that I was tired**_

She lay down on her bed, but she was shaking too hard to hope for sleep. She curled into a cramped ball under her quilt, and faced the horrifying facts.

There was nothing she could do. There were no precautions she could take. There was no place she could hide. There was no one who could help her.

She realized, with a roll of her stomach, that the situation was worse than ever that. Because all those facts applied to her. She was just hairsbreadth off the heart.

The tremors rocked her until her teeth chattered.

Zoe cried herself out.

Her good boyfriend, her Takuya, will he come back to her? How soothing it was to imagine that Takuya could also disappear.

She squeezed her eyes tight together and waited for unconsciousness—almost eager for her nightmare to start.

She pressed her fist against her mouth to keep from screaming.

_**I think I need a new town**__**  
**__**to leave this all behind**_

Zoe sat back against the car's seat, folding her arms across her lap. The familiar city began to rush around her, but she didn't look out the windows.

_**I think I need a sunrise**__**  
**__**I'm tired of Sunset**_

Zoe remembered when Takuya and she used to sit near the water as they watched the sun setting down.

_**I hear it's nice in the summer**__**  
**__**some snow would be nice, **_

_**Oh yeah**_

"Now. Explain." Zoe folded her arms across her chest.

"There's more than one reason I'm here, Zoe. I wasn't supposed to cheat on you, and that's a bad thing. I know you're mad…upset—"

"Why are you here?" Zoe interrupted.

"I came to apologize."

"I don't _accept!_" She walked away from him. Before she opened the door, Takuya grabbed her wrist.

"We're not yet finished."

Zoe slapped her hand away from Takuya's hold on her wrist.

"What you saw, what I did was pretty stupid of me. I should have a better hold on myself. I swore it would never happen, no matter what. I…don't want to lose you…when are you going to accept my apology?"

"What would happen…if I said after one zillion years?" she whispered.

"So be it," he whispered back.

She rolled her eyes. Then she sighed, and was serious again. "I can't take care of myself. I can keep a special eye on myself—I won't let anything happen to myself. Why don't you do the same? For Shinya and your friends?"

Something very, very obvious, something he should grasped at once—but he'd been so distracted by Zoe's words, that he'd come so completely missed it at the time—occurred to him only then, when Zoe used the present tense again.

_I can take care of myself._

It wasn't over.

"Sorry," he gasped, and Zoe's entire body went ice cold.

"Sorry?" Zoe asked anxiously. "Is that all you can say? Sorry?"

"Sorry…I mean—"

"See!" Zoe pointed, interrupting him. "Sorry!" She punched Takuya's shoulder. "Why do you keep saying sorry even though I'm not accepting it?"

"Because I have to…so I'm sorry."

"Sorry." She repeated. "Everytime you say sorry…ugh!" she groaned. "You just make me so…you make me so…MAD!"

Zoe laughed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takuya asked, worry creasing his forehead.

She looked up at him, the tears running down on her cheeks. "Why in the world would I be okay, Takuya?"

Anguish replaced some of the bitterness in his face. "Right," he agreed, and took a deep breath. "Crap. Well…I—I'm so sorry Zoe." The apology was sincere, no doubt about it, though there was still an angry twist to Zoe's features.

"I didn't ask for you to apologize, Takuya."

"I know," he whispered. "But I couldn't leave things the way I did. That was horrible. I'm sorry."

She shook her head wearily. "I don't understand anything."

"I know. But before I go would you even turn to say I don't love you?" His voice faded until it sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel; he couldn't make out the individual words anymore. Their forehead dewed with sweat and their stomach rolled.

Zoe turned away from him quickly, and leaned at the door. Her body convulsed with useless heaves, her empty stomach contracting with horrified nausea, though there was nothing in it to expel.

Her head spun sickeningly.

"Takuya," she gasped as soon as she could catch her breath around the nauseous spasms. "I don't love you," she said "Like I loved you yesterday…like I loved you the day I first met you…like I loved you the day you confessed!" She shouted. "I sick and tired of your apologies," she explained in a whisper. "Now, leave me alone," she demanded, frantic. "Get out!" she hissed.

She pushed Takuya away from her without him fighting. She pulled the door and shut it closed. Zoe shoved herself into the wall, into the floor. She could hear her own sobbing, loud as it was, until she could go no farther into the crowded and the sound of her thrashing stopped. Tears gasp of agony.

She was horrified at herself, at the violence she'd allowed to flow through her body, whether consciously or not, but that was not why she was sobbing. She was sobbing because she was lying, and, stupid, stupid, stupid they were, and she lied.

_**You don't know me**__**  
**__**and you don't even care, oh yeah**_

"I lied," She railed at herself. He wanted her pain to stop. It was too much, the extra burden of her agony. Hers was enough.

She sobbed, beyond control.

_**Boston, where no one knows my name**__**  
**__**where no one knows my name**__**  
**__**where no one knows my name, yeah**_

When Zoe opened the right door leading to the grand piano, her eyes wandered to the beautiful instrument. She remembered her childhood memory with her Mom; they were playing the grand piano together. They were both really good—they played for themselves during they have time and during special occasions—they loved to watch their hands play. They were happy, absorbed—they both seemed like a new, mysterious being to themselves then, someone outside the "mom and daughter" persona they took for granted.

Zoe rubbed the grand piano before she turned to the keys.

_**Boston, where no one knows my name**_

The song she was almost done playing, Takuya's song, drifted to an end. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

She realized there were tears in her eyes. She dabbed at them. She laughed, taking herself away from the piano.

* * *

**i really love this song, it's so peaceful and calming :). Tell me the best part in this song fic, okay?**


End file.
